Republic of Guatemala (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 From the mid to late 19th century, Guatemala experienced chronic instability and civil strife. Beginning in the early 20th century, it was ruled by a series of dictators backed by the United Fruit Company and the United States government. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) It stayed neutral in the war. The inter-war years The Great Depression (1929-1940) The Great Depression caused the econamy to colapse for 15 years. Afraid of a popular revolt in 1931, the Guatemalan landed elite lent their support to Jorge Ubico, who had become well known for "efficiency and cruelty" as a provincial governor. His government used unpaid Indian labor to build roads and railways. The regime commited genoside of the poor and the Mayans. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) In 1944, authoritarian leader Jorge Ubico was overthrown by a pro-democratic military coup, initiating a decade-long revolution that led to sweeping social and economic reforms. The country was then led by a military junta made up of Arana, Árbenz, and Jorge Toriello Garrido. It declared war on Germany in early 1945. The junta organized Guatemala's first free election, which the philosophically conservative writer and teacher Juan José Arévalo, who wanted to turn the country into a liberal capitalist society won with a majority of 86%. His "Christian Socialist" policies were inspired to a large extent by the U.S. New Deal of President Franklin D. Roosevelt during the Great Depression. Cold War Guatemala's democratically elected president Jacobo Árbenz was overthrown in a coup planned by the CIA to protect the profits of the United Fruit Company. The U.S.-backed military coup in 1954 ended the revolution and installed a dictatorship. From 1960 to 1996, Guatemala endured a bloody civil war fought between the US-backed government and leftist rebels, including genocidal massacres of the Maya population perpetrated by the military. An American detination of a 10-ton yield Mk-54 (SADM) and the retalitery use by the Soviets of a 1kt suitcase bomb in the Franja Transversal del Norte -or Northern Transversal Strip in English, during mid 1984, soon brought both sides to the negotiating table as the feared the worst would come to the worse once they had started playing with nukes. 1990s The infrastructure was gretly improved in the Franja Transversal del Norte sonce 1995. A major highway project started in 2008. Life today In June 2016 a United Nations-backed prosecutor described the administration of Pérez Molina to a crime syndicate and outlined another corruption case, this one dubbed Cooperacha (Kick-in). The head of the Social Security Institute and at least five other ministers pooled funds to buy him luxurious gifts such as motorboats, spending over $4.7 million in three years. They were liquidated by the CIA in Guatemala a short while later. Earthquakes 7.5 magnitude tremor on 4 February 1976 which killed more than 25,000 people. Crime and lawlessness The Mexican drug cartels are penetrating the southern Californian and Texan borders. Texas, California, the Junta and Lt. Joe Kenda are leading the fight back. Biker gangs hold say in some in urban centres as well. Lt. Joe Kenda lead Colorado's defeat of Denver's biker and gangs between 2000 and 2005. Corrupted New England Catholic priests, Televangelists from the nation, Bible Belt Christian fundamentalists and cultists who survived the post-Wako incident purge have gathered in some Midwestern locations. They have forcibly set up a few sealed communities of about ~500 to 900 or so. They are misogynistic, racist to Afro-Americans, anti-Semitic, anti-Rondova, anti-abortion, homophobic, anti-disabled, hate filled, xenophobic, anti-communist to a point that would distress even 1950s McCarthyists and hyper-repressive. Louisiana, Florida, Cuba, Guatemala, all the US warlords, the Junta, Quebec, Canada, New England, Mexico, California and Cascadia hate them. Economy It is a diversified economy. Guatemala's abundance of biologically significant and unique ecosystems includes a large number of endemic species and contributes to Mesoamerica's designation as a biodiversity hot-spot. Large parts became nature reserves in 2015. Organisations #NAFTA (A better world TL) #CACM (A better world TL) #CariCom (A better world TL) Category:A better world (TL) Category:Guatemala